


How To Treat Your Pussy

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Blake brings home her new boyfriend for the first time, and her mother helps them move their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	How To Treat Your Pussy

It was a warm evening in Kuo Kuana. The bustle of the streets had made way for the sounds of the night. A breeze rustling the leaves of palm trees, the murmur of insects as well as of families in their homes, and the distant rolling of the waves.

The ambience only feebly reached within the walls of the Belladonna household, but the quiet of the place was not eerie. A soft, husky hum; warm and merry, announced the presence of Kali Belladonna to anyone who listened.

Kali roamed the quiet halls with a spring in her step. She had reason to be in good spirits. It wasn’t every day her dear daughter came home, and with a boyfriend no less! Not such a dangerous fellow as Adam, but a sweet, polite young man; handsome to boot, and, shockingly, _human_!

She liked Jaune, maybe not as much as Sun, but Blake seemed quite fond of him judging from all the stolen glances and shy smiles they shared, and that mattered the most. Kali giggled to herself. To think her haughty daughter could be such a smitten kitten! 

It was all the more surprising to hear Blake heave a sigh as she passed the kitchen. Kali peered inside. Her daughter was pouring herself some milk with a distinctly miserable look on her face. 

“Is something wrong?” Blake jumped at the question, spilling some milk. She cussed under her breath, but before she could do any more, Kali was already handing her a towel. Blake gave a weak smile.

“Thanks,” she said and dried her hands before cleaning up the spill. “I’m fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing’s wrong.” Kali smiled wryly.

“Blake, I can tell you’re lying by the tip of your ears,” she said, not unkindly. Her daughter’s ears perked up before faltering completely. “Come now, what’s bothering you?” The mother and daughter looked at each other for a long moment, but it was a starring contest Blake couldn’t win. She sighed, leaned against the counter with her glass of milk, and nervously handled the damp towel.

“It’s… Jaune. Or rather, his accommodations.”

“Is something wrong with your room, dear?” Kali asked, confused.

“It’s that it is _my_ room! We have never… I mean, I haven’t… shared a bed with him before.” Kali’s eyes widened at this revelation. Blake went on speaking. “I thought it wouldn’t be a problem since we have so many guest rooms, but you just put his luggage in my room, and I can’t just kick him out, but leaving is no better, and-“ Blake paused when Kali patted her arm soothingly. She had worked herself up almost to a screech.

“Blake, you and Jaune haven’t…?” She looked confused at the unspoken question, so Kali formed a ring with one hand, and inserted two fingers repeatedly into it with the other to make herself understood. The blush that appeared on her daughter’s cheeks showed that it worked.

“N-no… not yet.” _Oh, Blake_ Kali thought. She really took after Ghira. At her age, Kali had her legs wrapped around her husband every chance she got.

“But you want to, correct?” Blake’s blush deepened. Her answer came in a mumble.

“Of course I do,” she said, not meeting her mother’s eyes. That was good enough for Kali, though.

“Well, no time like today! Let’s go and fix that, why don’t we?”

“Huh?” was all Blake got out before her mother pulled her along. Her glass of milk remained on the counter; untouched and forgotten.

“You can’t be serious!” Blake yelped, even as Kali pulled the bra off of her, leaving her no clothes, save for a fancy purple thong. Blake quickly covered her breasts and shot a glance at Jaune, watching with a beet-red face.

Kali had dragged Blake straight to her room to help the young couple take the next step in their relationship. For some reason, both of them seemed not entirely comfortable with her approach, but at least Jaune went along with it. Although, considering how red his face went, Kali became a little worried he wouldn’t have any blood left for his… tool.

She needn’t have worried, of course. Once she had him out of his jeans, very strained looking boxers proved her worries silly; as was to be expected of a healthy young man. 

“Mom, this is going too far!” Blake said, adding “And too fast,” in a grumble, only for Kali’s ears.

“You’re going to be grey before you get what you want at your pace, sweetheart. You wouldn’t want to keep Jaune waiting that long, would you? Look how eager he is!” Kali said encouragingly. Blake glanced at the outline of Jaune’s cock in his shorts and swallowed audibly.

Even then, the two of them just fidgeted nervously. Kali would have liked to just push them farther along already, but she didn’t want ruin the fun of pulling down your man’s pants for Blake. To free that juicy, engorged piece of pleasure he would drive into her and… Kali bit her lip. Thinking like that reminded her of Ghira, and especially making love with him. She had to focus; Ghira would get his once she was done with the kids. Kali could already tell she would need it badly by that point. Instead of pushing Blake any further, she climbed onto the bed and took a seat next to Jaune.

“How do you like the view, Jaune. Don’t you think Blake is pretty?” The boy looked up in shock.

“Of course she is! I-“ he said, but Kali shushed him, smiling warmly. 

“Why aren’t you looking at her then?” Kali asked innocently. The boy stammered, but had no answer. Kali turned back to Blake. “You like it when Jaune looks at you, don’t you, Blake?” Her daughter glanced at Jaune and nodded. “Why are you covering up, then?”

Watching emotion wash over her daughter’s face was wonderful. Kali saw embarrassment, eagerness, worry, arousal… If only Blake could be so honest more often. Regardless, Kali was pleased when her daughter finally forced her arms to her side, laying bare her breasts. She looked at Jaune, who was utterly gobsmacked by the sight. _Just like Ghira_ , Kali thought with a smile. Of course, she had to admit that Blake’s bust was much nicer than her own; bigger, first and foremost, but also very well-molded. Kali reckoned those would get thoroughly fondled every chance Jaune got from now on.

“Don’t you have something to say, Jaune?” Kali prompted. His lips worked silently for a moment.

“Y-you’re… so beautiful, Blake,” he said breathlessly. No more color could rise into her cheeks, but the smile the compliment put on Blake’s face was lovely. Kali leaned closer to give her hopefully-future-son-in-law some advice.

“See how happy she is? Praise is important. Whether you say it with words, or other cute noises,” Kali giggled, “make sure to let her know how beautiful she is, how good she makes you feel, and most importantly, how much you love her.” Jaune looked at her for a moment, then nodded. _Atta boy!_ With that lesson taught, Kali went right along.

“I think it’s about time Blake got to see something nice,too,” she said, looking at Jaune’s strained shorts significantly. Blake looked at him so hopefully, of course Jaune nodded. She reached up, grabbed his shorts by the waistband, and tugged at them. Blake’s attention was fixed once Jaune’s erection came free, slapping against his stomach, though she kept pulling the shorts down absentmindedly.

_Oh my_ Kali thought. _Very nice_. It was good to know that her daughter’s boyfriend at least had equipment fit to please, so long as he knew how to use it. _If I hear complaints from Blake, I’ll join them again and guide his hips personally_. However, for their first night, Kali would give Jaune the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was a natural; like her Ghira.

It looked like Blake was stunned into silence by the sight, so Kali slid off the bed to help her. Once on the floor, Kali understood better why Blake seemed so stunned. Jaune’s penis was much more… imposing from down there. However, it would not do for her girl to be intimidated by the thing. It was time to get Blake accustomed to it.

“How do you like it, dear? I hope it isn’t too small?” Blake’s gaze continued to rest on the meaty pole.

“Wha?” Blake asked as if dazed, “Small? That’s… I’ve felt it pressing against me before, but I never thought it would be so… huge.” Her voice carried awe, and her eyes were full of lust as she stared at it. Kali glanced at Jaune. The boy puffed out his chest and smiled sheepishly.

Kali’s advice held true. Praise and appreciation were important, and Jaune’s reaction showed that it wasn’t only important for girls. Men liked hearing that sort of thing just as well.

“Now, what are you going to do with it, sweetheart?” Kali asked. Blake’s hands fidgeted, and she bit her lip. Her breathing became more ragged.

“I want to… touch… it. Please?” The last word was directed at Jaune. He was surprised, but quickly edged closer. _Good boy_ , Kali thought with a smile. He wanted it badly. That kind of eagerness should be all the encouragement her daughter needed.

Blake braced herself, then reached out. First one, then another hesitant hand grasped Jaune’s cock and began rubbing; very slowly and gently at first, but Blake tightened her grip, which made Jaune groan. Blake pulled her hands away as if burned.

“I’m sorry! Did I…?” Kali put a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

“Calm down, Blake. That’s just what a happy man sounds like,” Kali reassured her. “You want more of that, don’t you, Jaune?” He nodded emphatically.

“Yes! Yes, I… liked that a lot,” he said shyly, though there was nothing shy about his twitching cock. Blake was visibly pleased to hear him say that. She touched him again, this time more confidently. Kali watched her daughter tug Jaune’s cock and tenderly cup his balls for a while.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Blake?” Kali asked, “Does it feel good?” Jaune’s soft moaning left no doubt how he felt about the situation.

“It’s so hot and hard,” Blake whispered. She appeared to study how every wrinkle and vein on Jaune’s dick changed when she jerked it. “And these,” she said, fondling Jaune’s balls, “I don’t… Am I doing it right?” Here was another chance for Kali to nudge her along.

“Just do what feels right, honey. What do you _want_ to do?” Blake’s expression was quite serious as she pondered that, though the tongue wetting her lips betrayed what she was thinking about.

“The smell…” Blake mouthed. Kali was smelling it, too. The musky scent of a man’s arousal. Frankly, Kali couldn’t understand how Blake was still controlling herself. If it had been Ghira, Kali would have already started… well, Blake seemed on the edge of succumbing to her desires anyway. Just a little more prodding…

“Pleasant, isn’t it?” Kali asked, then leaned in closer and whispered. “Can you imagine what the _taste_ must be like?” Apparently, she could not, because Blake inched ever closer, taking deep whiffs of Jaune’s scent, until she pressed pursed lips against the underside of his glans. The kiss was short, but still enough to Jaune groan. If Kali’s ears didn’t fail her, the boy was relieved.

Blake shot her mother a glance, which Kali met with an encouraging nod. Then the kitten looked up at her man, who positively beamed. With all that wordless encouragement, Blake kissed Jaune again; and again, the whole length of his cock and even his balls received Blake’s affection. With her nose almost pressed into his sack, Blake extended her tongue and dragged it all the way up to the tip, accompanied by Jaune’s soft chuckling. Once at the tip, Blake’s lips parted, and she took him.

“Oh, fuck!” Jaune grunted. One hand came up but stopped short of grabbing Blake’s head. Kali did not approve of the hesitation, but the boy would come around once Blake made it clear to him that she wanted his urging; wanted him to demand, wanted to feel his desire. Even after only a few seconds, Kali could tell her daughter would grow to love giving him head. Her eyelids had fluttered when he entered her mouth, not to mention the deep moan that escaped her once she tasted him in earnest. Jaune might not have heard over his own exclamation, but Kali most certainly had.

Blake kept going, working herself to a point about halfway down Jaune’s cock. Kali’s daughter apparently couldn’t get it any deeper, but that didn’t matter. Deepthroating could wait. For the time being, Blake was doing quite well, Kali thought.

Once she was comfortable, Blake’s head was easily bobbing along Jaune’s shaft, plush lips rolling across slick, hard meat. Her hands came up and grasped the bottom half of Jaune’s dick; jerking it in rhythm with Blake’s blowjob. Not bad at all, for a first-timer. Kali made no attempt to conceal her satisfied grin.

Jaune was a moaning, sighing mess in no time, and while Blake’s lips were indisposed, the twinkle in her eyes was one of pure glee. The girl was experiencing the joy of turning her lover into a bubbling mess for the first time, and didn’t even need any advice on what to do.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Kali asked softly. Blake stuttered in her motions, but only for a moment. Her eyes sought her mother’s, though her lips and hands kept working her man. “The taste is intoxicating, isn’t it?” Blake’s response came by way of giving Jaune’s cock a long, hard suck before resuming her previous rhythm. The boy whimpered blissfully in response. _She is a natural, alright_ , Kali thought.

“Doesn’t it just feel… right? His cock in your mouth, I mean?” Blake’s eyes widened at the question, but after a moment of hesitation, her blowjob intensified. Kali stifled a giggle. Her daughter was so wonderfully honest tonight! “You want to taste it, right? His milk?”

The question was unnecessary. Blake was already sucking him so wildly, so desperately, there was no doubt as to what she was after. Kali inspected Jaune and saw a boy on the edge of exploding. He gritted his teeth and the look he gave Blake was pleading. He made the cutest noises while he tried to hold on, but the white-knuckled grip he had on the sheets betrayed his situation.

Kali took one of his hands, extricated the sheets from it, and put it on Blake’s head. Jaune was tense, but after an encouraging nod, he relaxed far enough to weave his fingers through Blake’s hair and scratch her ear.

“Blake, you’re so… good!” Jaune said as he threw his head back. His voice was strangled, and his grip on Blake’s head firm. “I’m.. gonna…” Blake kept sucking desperately, and was soon rewarded with a deep, grumbling grunt from Jaune. Her motion stopped abruptly, her eyes widened, and Kali could only imagine how plentiful the first load her daughter milked out of her boyfriend was.

Kali watched her daughter draw shuddering breaths through her nose as her mouth got flooded with spunk, but didn’t give Blake much time to savor her treat; not just yet.

“Keep sucking, Blake. Don’t let up now. Work those hands, too!” she said urgently. Blake shot her a confused glance, but obeyed. The renewed stimulation made Jaune almost cry out. Blake hesitated, but Kali knew no mercy. “He’s extra sensitive now, honey. Be gentle, but never stop.”

Jaune whimpering grew less whiney with Blake’s gentler approach. His breath was laborious, his abs twitched from time to time. He was not stingy with the petting. Blake even leaned into it, and something resembling a smile came onto her face while she teased him even more.

Kali eventually gave her daughter permission to pull away and really enjoy her creamy reward, which Blake did by showing Jaune his mess before swallowing. Her hands were still gently stroking his erection.

“Thank you,” she huffed, smiling brightly. Jaune chuckled softly.

“Why are you the one saying _thank you_? You just… I… that was… wow,” he stammered. Each word made Blake beam more, until she leaned in close to give Jaune a kiss. It was a beautiful display; Kali was almost jealous. 

“Mom, why did I have to keep sucking?” Blake asked, and giggled. Jaune was still showering her with kisses. 

“It felt amazing,” he murmured, which made Blake’s ears perk up.

“There is that,” Kali admitted. Then she pulled Blake close and whispered. “You keep him nice and hard that way. It wouldn’t do for him to go soft now, would it?” Kali asked with a wink. Blake glanced at the cock in her hands, and bit her lip.

“Thanks, mom,” she said and let go of Jaune. Blake reached for her thong, though Kali stopped her before she could take it off. Her daughter frowned at the interruption. 

“Now, Blake,” Kali said, pulling her daughter to her feet. Blake buckled slightly, but caught herself. “You have such a nice butt, and your thong compliments it nicely. Why not let Jaune enjoy it for a bit?” Blake seemed skeptical, though Kali caught a glimpse of Jaune perking up. She had noticed the way he checked out Blake’s ass during the day.

“Just turn around and stick it out a little, sweetheart.”

“L-like this?” Blake asked. Jaune stared at her wonderful, round butt, mere inches from his lap. The purple thong accentuated Blake’s broad, curvaceous hips. The appeal was not lost on Jaune. Shaking hands reached out and grabbed Blake at the waist. She gave a yelp when he pulled her closer and thrust his hips forward instinctually. Jaune’s cock slipped up and ended up squeezed tightly between two, soft butt cheeks. The display of vigor and desire made Kali giggle.

“Well, I think you kids can handle it from here. Have fun!” Kali said cheerily, though it seemed the two of them had already forgotten her. Blake was already grinding on Jaune’s dick, and the two of them smiled at each other lustily. _Oh, they’ll make do_ , Kali thought as she closed the door.

Now it was time for her to get some. Teaching those two had left her quite hot, and there was only one large, handsome stud that could satiate her needs. She headed for their bedroom, expecting Ghira to be there, and casually slipped out of her clothes on the way.

 _Ghira better be ready, because he won’t get a second of sleep, if I have my way_ , Kali thought to herself, licking her lips.

The morning after, breakfast was a quiet affair. Ghira was still not wholly convinced by Jaune, but that wasn’t the reason. The kids only had eyes for each other. Both were smiling from ear to ear, and Kali with them. Their first time must have been quite the experience.

Similarly, she had made good on her promise; or, almost. Last night was amazing. Kali had passed out at some point, after hours of hip-slappingly wild sex. She still remembered how she drifted off with Ghira on top, and his thick, beautiful cock banging into her wet hole. The way they smiled at each other, they might as well have been the teenagers fresh off of their first night together.

Even the soft clatter of cutlery stopped when a low rumble was heard. Purring was a very intimate thing for cat faunus. It was a sign of pure comfort; usually reserved for lovers, and mostly heard during cuddle sessions after sex. Ghira never let Kali rest before she was a quivering, purring pile of pussy.

However, this purr came from Blake. She had inched closer to Jaune unnoticed, and she only had eyes for him. She probably didn’t realize what she was doing, or in front of whom.

Before Ghira could ask unnecessary questions, Kali put a hand on his crotch under the table, and purred herself. That got Blake’s attention. She was shocked for a moment. Then she blushed and hurriedly got up.

“Come on, Jaune, it’s time to go,” she said. Then to her parents, “We’re going to the beach. See you later!” The boy didn’t know what the matter was, but at least he had the good sense to follow Blake before he found out. When they were gone, Ghira finally found his voice.

“Kali, this…!” he said before a slender finger came up to his lips to shush him. He was protective of his family, which Kali usually adored, but now was not the time. 

“Is a boy making your daughter happy really something worth getting angry over?”

“But..!”

“Shhhh, honey. Here, let me help you relax,” she purred, slipping under the table.

“Kali, you can’t just brush this off with… wi-ah… F-fuck…” Ghira groaned. As it turned out, she could, and would. First under the table, then on top of it, against the wall in the hallway, on the floor right in front of their bedroom, on the carpet _in_ the bedroom, and on their bed for the better part of the day.

By the time both of them lying together in messy sheets, breathing hard, Kali was scratching Ghira’s hairy chest and drowning out any objections he might have to Jaune with her deep, warm, purring.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually needs some explaining. There is an old image by Aestheticc-Meme, showing a POV-shot of Kali in lingerie holding a cock with a cheeky smile, and Blake stripping in the background. Someone wrote captions for that image to the effect of Kali encouraging the reader to thoroughly fuck and breed her daughter, and afterwards come to her room to mess her up, too.
> 
> Suffice it to say, I enjoy that idea quite a bit. Why wouldn't I? Kali is great!
> 
> However, I cannot bring myself to write Kali as anything other than the purest cinnamon roll in the world. This is the result of my desire to write something along the liness of those captions and being unable to do so, I guess.
> 
> It only occurs to me now, but this is quite similar to a story I wrote some time ago about Glynda showing Jaune and Pyrrha the ropes.


End file.
